onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Strawberry
Vice-Admiral Strawberry (ストロベリー中将, Sutoroberī Chūjō)One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements - Page 153, Strawberry's and the other Buster Call Vice Admirals' names are revealed. is a Marine officer, and one of the five Vice-Admirals who led the Buster Call assault on Enies Lobby. Appearance Strawberry is a relatively straight shaped person with a long beard. He is usually seen with his eyes closed, or at least half-closed. He wears what looks like a very long bearskin version of the standard Marine uniform cap. Like many high-ranking Marines, he has a standard Marine's coat draped on his shoulders like a cape. Under it, and over a shirt left unbuttoned near the neck, he wears a water-green jacket, with rope-like ornaments on the chest, and matching pants. Personality Not much is known about Strawberry's personality except that he is an honorable man, saving everyone trapped on Enies Lobby before attacking. Presumably, he follows a moral justice, or at least a more lenient version of Absolute Justice like most Marines. Abilities and Powers As a Marine Vice-Admiral, Strawberry is capable of commanding a Buster Call alongside four other Vice-Admirals. He also has authority over lower-ranking subordinates. Weapons Strawberry was shown holding two identical swords, with Japanese-looking hilts wrapped in a pink material. They have elongated handguards decorated by red gems, just like the rounded pommels, and blades with more of a curve than those of katanas. He wielded both of them in reverse, similar to Doma. Haki It was stated that all Vice Admirals possess Haki, One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 594, A doctor states Haki is a power all the Vice Admirals use. so Strawberry can also use the ability. However, he has not yet been shown using it. History Enies Lobby arc After arriving with the Buster Call, Strawberry stationed his and three other battle ships at the main entrance, saving all the Marines and Government Agents on the island. His main act during the Buster Call was to order three ships to open fire on Oimo, Kāshī, the Galley-La Company shipwrights and the Franky Family. However, the attack was proven as useless, as they were later seen clinging to a net, made by Paulie on the side of the island. Fall of the Golden Lion Strawberry appears in the ending of One Piece Film: Strong World, along with Onigumo and Yamakaji, after the Straw Hat Pirates defeated the Golden Lion Pirates, making the flying archipelago Merveille fall in the ocean. After that, his marines capture what's left of the Golden Lion Pirates. He also spots the Straw Hat's ship falling from the sky.One Piece Anime - One Piece Film: Strong World, Strawberry witnesses the flying islands fall. Marineford arc He is later seen heeding the call for troops at Marineford and standing, along with the other Vice-Admirals, against the incoming attack by Whitebeard's division commanders wielding two katana in a similar stance to Kaku's way of wielding swords. When the pirates in the bay lost their ships, Strawberry ordered the troops to open fire on them, claiming they them to be perfect targets. Later, when Luffy attempted to free Ace from his handcuffs, Strawberry gave another order to open fire on the two pirates. When the Blackbeard Pirates arrived, he is shocked to see Marshall D. Teach's new crewmates, the prisoners from level 6 of Impel Down. He recognizes Sanjuan Wolf because of his size. Trivia * Interestingly enough, the massive Vice-Admiral wearing the iron mask with the horns who was standing right behind Strawberry during his first appearance in the battle of Marineford was given a sword in the anime that looked identical to the ones wielded by Strawberry, only his was larger. References External Links * Bearskin - Wikipedia article about the cap Strawberry's cap resembles. Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains